Bionic Era
The Bionic Era is used to identify the films created during the Bionic Era. Movies Godzilla King Of The Monsters (2030) in the year 1977 a giant Kaiju known as Godzilla was found resting underground in Tokyo. The JSDF kept it a secret from everyone else. Until 1981 when Godzilla woke up from slumber. He swam to an island called Monster Island. The JSDF shot 7 Nucelar bombs on the island but it did nothing to Godzilla. A scientist called Dr.Uchi got some of Godzilla’s DNA and cloned him. The experiment was a failure as what he ended up with was a strange Larva creature who he named Battra. He transported Battra to Monster Island. In Hawaii a large Dragonfly like creature called Megaguirus had been terrorizing the locals. Godzilla arrived and fought Megaguirus the insect gained the upper hand. But Godzilla soon grabbed Megaguirus and drowned her underwater. Another creature called Kameobas watched the battle and followed Godzilla to the ocean. Godzilla Vs Dagahra (2033) A group of scientists realized that Godzilla lived on Monster Island with his friends Rodan,Angurius,Manda and King Caesar. And there was alot of pollution on the island the scientists thought if they helped Godzilla he would not attack any more city’s. So they created a monster known as Dagahra to eat the pollution. They transported Dagahra to Monster Island but he went out of control and started attacking the monsters that lived there. Godzilla eventually got in a fight with Dagahra and realized Dagahra had a force field. Godzilla ran away from the monster. He gathered all of his friends and they used their powers to destroy Dagahras force field Dagahra unleashed a powerfull blast of heat. Godzilla became very weak and his friends ran away. Godzilla unleashed a final blast of Atomic Breath that injured Dagahra. Dagahra then exploded into smaller versions of himself. Manda came and started to fight them but they unleashed starfish creatures called Barem that suck blood. Then Kameobas came and started helping the two. Godzilla appreciated the help and saw that Kameobas soon died. Godzilla saw a Dagahra running away. Godzilla did not have enough power to chase it and let it get away. Recreation Of Godzilla (2039) The group of scientists are sad that Dagahra only made Godzilla weaker. So they decide to make a new Godzilla using a time machine they go back to the Createcous era and grab a Godzillasaurus. They then go and expose it to a Hydrogen Bomb. Then a new Godzilla is created they name it Godzilla II. They bring him to the real Godzilla and he becomes friends with Godzilla II. The JSDF however wants the two dead and creates a machine called Gigan. Gigan heads to Monster Island and attacks Godzilla, Godzilla II comes and begins to fight Gigan however Gigan is very strong and begins to rip off some of Godzilla II‘s Dorsal Plates.Godzilla then fires a weak Atomic Breath at Gigan but it does nothing Godzilla II then explodes. Godzilla absorbs some of the radiation but Gigan runs at him. Godzilla then runs away. Godzilla then brings Angurius and King Caesar to help him finish the fight off the two hold Gigan off long enough for Godzilla to absorb all the radiation. King Caesar and Angurius then fall backwards onto Godzilla. Gigans hands then turn into chainsaws and he prepares to kill the 3 monsters. He begins to chop off one of Angurius‘s horns. Godzilla gets up and shoots a extremely powerful Atomic Breath at Gigan. The three finish off Gigan. Godzilla Vs King Ghidorah (2043) A long time ago a creature known as King Ghidorah attacked earth and killed all the dinosaurs. Ghidorah however was finished off by Godzilla. In the present day the JSDF turned him into Hyper Mecha King Ghidorah. The small Dagahra who had now grew into a adult made contact with the robot and fought him however Dagahra lost the fight. Hyper Mecha King Ghidorah went to Monster Island and began to fight Rodan however Manda came and constricted the robot. Godzilla saw this fight and shoot his atomic breath at Hyper Mecha King Ghidorah. It eventually fell into the ocean and Manda climbed out of the ocean and onto the shores of Monster Island. However the dragon survived and flew out of the ocean he flew towards Godzilla and began to fight him. It used its mechanic claw to grab Godzilla. They flew over the ocean and Godzilla was drawing blood from his arm however Rodan came to save Godzilla he shot a fireball at the Dragon and it fell into the ocean. Godzilla then ripped off each and every robotic head it had he then swam to Monster Island.Category:Bionic Era Category:Eras